


Nella sala letture

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, author Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Blaine è un agitato scrittore esordiente e Kurt, semplicemente, è attratto dalla sua voce e dalle sue parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nella sala letture

**Author's Note:**

> 044\. Scrittore esordiente

Blaine non si aspettava tutta quella gente alla presentazione del suo libro; certo, non c’era una gran folla, ma le sedie della piccola sala di lettura erano tutte piene ed era una cosa che gli sembrava eccezionale, per uno scrittore esordiente come lui.

Era una cosa che gli creava anche un po’ d’ansia e nervosismo, tanto che era quasi pronto a cambiare il brano scelto da leggere, ma alla fine la sua agente lo tirò davanti al piccolo leggio ed allora fu troppo tardi per cambiare idea – o trasferirsi in Oceania.

“Uh, salve a tutti,” disse, la voce un po’ incerta ed un sorriso traballante sulle labbra. “Sono Blaine Anderson, l’autore del libro che è stato appena presentato.”

Le persone in sala risero e lui lanciò un’occhiata perplessa a Santana, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un gesto che voleva chiaramente dire “brutto imbecille, lo sanno già che sei l’autore, ti ho presentato due secondi fa”. Blaine ridacchiò nervosamente di rimando, sollevò le spalle e decise che ormai la figura di merda era fatta, quindi tanto valeva continuare.

“Bene, ora che siamo tutti a nostro agio, vorrei leggervi un pezzo del mio libro…”

E non appena iniziò a leggere si dimenticò della folla: osservava, di tanto in tanto, le reazioni degli ascoltatori, ma le parole che lui stesso aveva scritto erano calmanti, erano qualcosa che conosceva, erano sue e questo aveva un potere enormemente tranquillizzante.

Incespicò nella lettura solo una volta: quando un uomo – un _bellissimo_ uomo – si sedette ad una delle sedie libere, fissandolo intensamente e quasi a bocca aperta. Non l’aveva visto tra i lettori durante la presentazione di Santana, ma era apparso quasi improvvisamente fra gli scaffali, come se fosse stato richiamato dalla sua voce e dalle sue parole.

O forse era solo stanco e voleva sedersi un attimo; o forse era estremamente affascinato dalla _bruttezza_ di quello che Blaine aveva scritto e come diamine era possibile che Blaine fosse tornato nel panico solo per uno sguardo sorpreso? Ma soprattutto, com’era possibile che fosse già perdutamente innamorato di uno sconosciuto?

Riuscì ad arrivare alla fine del pezzo scelto senza ulteriori intoppi, ingoiando l’imbarazzo e cercando di ignorare i suoi stupidi, stupidi pensieri.

“Ora il signor Anderson firmerà le copie dei vostri libri, disponetevi in fila ed aspettate il vostro turno,” sentenziò Santana, con fare deciso e quasi prepotente; ma era un modo di fare che funzionava e che, in qualche modo, rassicurava Blaine.

Soprattutto quando notò che il bel sconosciuto si era messo in fondo alla fila, afferrando una copia dalla pila disposta all’entrata della saletta senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Blaine riuscì ad ignorare quell’occhiata solamente grazie a tutti i complimenti e le chiacchiere che gli davano gli altri lettori – Santana gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla, come a dirgli “visto, idiota? Te l’avevo detto che sarebbe piaciuto”.

Ciononostante rimase profondamente consapevole di quello sguardo su di sé, finché non lo sentì vicinissimo e… _Oh_ , se da lontano lo sconosciuto gli era sembrato bellissimo, da così vicino era da mozzare il fiato.

“Ehi,” salutò, camuffando il suo imbambolamento con un sorriso. “A chi devo dedicare il libro?” chiese, cercando di mostrarsi il più professionale possibile, mentre afferrava penna e libro ed apriva alla prima pagina.

“A me,” rispose vagamente senza fiato lo sconosciuto e, quando Blaine sollevò lo sguardo con perplessità, quello arrossì in maniera assolutamente deliziosa. “Voglio dire… a Kurt. Sono Kurt. Piacere!”

Blaine sorrise, incantato, dimenticando per un attimo lo scopo di quella domanda – no, Anderson, non era sapere il suo nome. O meglio, sì, ma solo per dedicargli il libro, chiaramente.

“Okay,” disse, riprendendosi. “ _A Kurt…_ ”

“Non sapevo che ci fosse una lettura, quando sono arrivato!” disse improvvisamente Kurt, arrossendo ancora di più quando Blaine sollevò la testa di scatto. “Voglio dire… ero qui per caso, per cercare degli spartiti musicale ed ho… sentito la tua voce. E poi ho iniziato ad ascoltare quello che stavi dicendo e… Dovevo assolutamente conoscere l’autore di parole così belle.”

“Wow,” sospirò Blaine, senza parole: di complimenti quel giorno ne aveva ricevuti tanti, ma quello che Kurt gli aveva detto gli sembrava su tutto un altro piano. Rise, allora, leggermente imbarazzato, ed abbassò lo sguardo, lusingato. “Ti ringrazio…”

“No, sono io che ringrazio te,” lo interruppe Kurt, poggiando delicatamente le dita sulla sua mano. “Mi sono ritrovato così tanto in quello che hai scritto e… penso sia bello incontrare uno spirito affine, soprattutto se è così bravo e delicato ad esprimersi.”

Blaine ammutolì, rimanendo semplicemente a fissare gli occhi sinceri di Kurt – ed erano così meravigliosi, un oceano di colori in cui perdersi e… Santana tossicchiò, dandogli poi un colpetto alla gamba – ovviamente con la punta delle due scarpe _a punta_. Blaine sobbalzò per il dolore improvviso e Kurt tirò indietro le dita, come se fosse stato scottato.

“Direi che è arrivato il momento di andare, _Shakespeare in love_ ,” affermò la donna, avviandosi verso l’uscita per poi lanciare un’occhiata ad occhi stretti, prima di uscire di scena.

“Beh,” disse Blaine, a corte di idee su come protrarre quell’incontro.

“Già,” concordò Kurt, guardandolo con un pizzico di rammarico. “Forse la tua fidanzata ha ragione…”

“Oh, Santana non è la mia fidanzata,” rabbrividì Blaine, lanciando uno sguardo colmo di paura vero la porta dietro cui la donna era scomparsa. “È una mia cara amica, nonché agente, ma niente di più. Anche perché siamo… uh, sono gay,” aggiunse ridacchiando.

Kurt allargò gli occhi e, per un momento solo, sorrise quasi deliziato. “Capisco,” disse in un soffio. “Forse è meglio che vada comunque…”

“Oh, ma certo…” borbottò Blaine, a malincuore. Poi, osservando la penna che aveva ancora tra le mani e la copia del libro di Kurt ancora aperta, decise di fare una follia. “Aspetta solo un attimo, voglio finire le dedica,” disse, afferrando il libro e nascondendosi alla vista di Kurt.

Quando ebbe finito chiuse la copertina con un gesto secco e si alzò. “Grazie mille, Kurt, le tue parole sono state incoraggianti ed estremamente lusinghiere. Spero che il libro ti piacerà,” salutò e poi fuggì, quasi letteralmente, dalla saletta di lettura, senza voltarsi indietro nemmeno per un momento.

Santana lo aspettava già in auto quando lui la raggiunse e le chiese di mettere in moto.

“Allora, com’è andata con Giulietto?” domandò lei, perdendo tempo a sistemarsi i capelli mentre Blaine quasi bloccava le portiere.

“Santana, per favore!”

“Dico solo che c’era stato un bel po’ di scopamento con gli occhi mentre eravamo lì, mi sono sentita di troppo, sai?”

“Santana!”

“Sei noioso, Anderson,” concluse lei, avviando finalmente la macchina ed immettendosi in strada per riportarlo a casa. “Voglio che tu sappia che ti tengo intorno unicamente perché mi porterai un sacco di soldi.”

“Sì, lo so,” le rispose Blaine, alzando gli occhi al cielo e quasi sobbalzando quando il suo cellulare trillò. Con trepidazione, lo afferrò ed aprì il messaggio proveniente da un numero sconosciuto.

_Immagino che lo scopo del tuo numero alla fine della dedica fosse quello di utilizzarlo. Perdonami se ho frainteso, ma ti piacerebbe vederci per un caffè, un pomeriggio di questi? P.S. L’ho già detto, ma ci sai davvero fare con le parole… Grazie :)_

Blaine lasciò andare un gridolino di gioia, seguito poi ad una più liberatoria risata, il tutto sotto lo sguardo perplesso e sospettoso di Santana: ma che gli importava? Aveva un appuntamento con un meraviglioso sconosciuto e non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo.


End file.
